


Imagine Me & You (& Our Friend Owen)

by thewildtype



Series: Damie One Shots [3]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Inspired by Imagine Me & You (2005), Love Confessions, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildtype/pseuds/thewildtype
Summary: Jamie has a less than positive outlook on marriage, but when Owen convinces her to attend an engagement party as his plus one, she meets a charming stranger that just might change her mind.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Damie One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Imagine Me & You (& Our Friend Owen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessianarcheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessianarcheron/gifts).



“I dunno mate. Weddings aren’t exactly my scene.” Jamie shouted over the clamor in the pub.

“Please? I respect your own aversion to the whole ordeal, but it’s not technically a wedding, it’s an engagement party for one of Hannah’s friends. Something’s come up last minute and now she can’t make it and I really, _really_ don’t want to go alone.” Owen pleaded, making his very best pitiful puppy dog face.

Jamie contemplated the offer while taking a hearty sip of lager. She loved Owen like a brother and didn’t want to leave him hanging but the thought of spending her precious free time feigning enthusiasm celebrating the impending marriage of two people she didn’t know sounded like a nightmare. Owen appraised her from across the table. He furrowed his brows and tapped the rim of his stein as if he was plotting his next move.

“Hmm well if the prospect of spending more quality time with your best pal at a party with free food and booze isn’t a good enough reason to convince you. Let’s think about this in more practical terms. You own a flower shop and I’m an aspiring caterer. Both are essential to matrimonial festivities. If we play our cards right, we can drum up some business at this shindig. Sounds like a good opportunity, wouldn’t you agree?”

She ran her finger absentmindedly through her curls, shifting in her seat. Cash hasn’t exactly been flowing in abundance lately as evident by the overdue water bill silently judging her every morning from her nightstand. Owen was right, this was a prime scenario for earning extra money. She sighed in resignation.

“Fine.” Jamie reluctantly agreed, “but drinks are on you tonight.”

Owen fist pumped in celebration while Jamie grabbed the attention of the bartender to order another round.

A week later, Jamie found herself scrubbed up to the nines in the back of a cab with Owen on the way to the dreaded event. Despite Owen’s best attempt to hype up the evening, Jamie still had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stared out the window while Owen droned on about the party, watching the buildings wiz by as they jettisoned into the heart of London.

She felt a nudge at her side, pulling her attention away from the city. “Hello, earth to Jamie. Were you even listening to what I was saying?” Owen asked.

“What? Sorry. I-I just got a bit distracted. I’m listenin’ now. Promise.” Jamie said, focusing her attention away from her growing anxieties and directing them at her friend.

“Ok good. Like I was saying, the mum of the bride will be our main target tonight. If we can manage to get on her good side, then the gig is in the bag.”

“Focus on the mum.” Jamie nodded in agreement. “Think we can manage that.” She clasped her hands together in her lap to keep from fidgeting.

“Excellent. Now I’ve only met the bride’s mum once, at least I think it was her. Anyway, we’ll find out when we get there but mums generally love me so this should be a piece of cake.” Owen smiled seeming very confident in their plan. After all, Owen did have a point. Mothers _loved_ him. Jamie insisted Owen did all the talking as she had a tendency of rubbing mums the wrong way. Especially ones hopelessly invested in selling their daughters off in the antiquated ritual known as marriage.

The cab came to a halt as they arrived at their destination. The pair exited the vehicle and walked straight into the main hall. The place had a regal quality but wasn’t overtly stuffy. Sure, the red, Turkish carpets complete with knotted tassels lining the walkway from the entrance to the grand ballroom was probably unnecessary and the various full length mirrors in gaudy golden frames lining said hallway were a bit over the top; but it was the pre-show to a wedding. Everything was _always_ over the top when it came to weddings. This display of unabashed wealth boded well for their pending business transition.

Jamie was mentally calculating how much of an upcharge she could get away with for her floral arrangements when they entered the grand ballroom which, ironically, was a tad more modest than the preceding hallway. There was only one crystal chandelier in the center of the room and not a rug in site. Tables adorned with white linen sat along three quarters of perimeter leaving ample space in the center area for guest to mingle about. The remaining wall space was occupied by a well-stocked bar, which of course had a flock of people gathered around it. Jamie beelined for the bar almost immediately. She was in desperate need of liquid courage to dull her growing anxiety if she was going to make it through this evening in one piece. She collected two amber ales, thanking the bartender for her service and then proceeded to search for her one and only friend among the crowd.

Ever the social butterfly, Owen was mingling with a couple of attendees Jamie didn’t recognize when she returned with their drinks. Jamie nursed her beverage in silence as Owen continued charming just about everyone in the room. Halfway through her second lager, they finally ran into Mrs. Clayton, the bride’s mother. Jamie nodded along quietly as Owen expertly maneuvered the conversation from congratulations and into their sales pitch. She held her tongue as the woman gushed on and on about how happy she was her only daughter was _finally_ getting married. Carrying on at nauseum about how she pushed and pushed her daughter for years to marry the now groom, Eddie, and by some miracle it finally happened. Jamie almost felt sorry for the bride to be. After that exchange mercifully ended with a solid _maybe_ for the catering and floral arranging, Jamie excused herself to the loo for a moment of peace.

She closed the door escaping into the safe haven of a quiet room. She leaned her weight along the sink, hanging her head and releasing her pent-up stress with some deep breathing exercises. The moment of solitude did the trick. Soon her shoulders relaxed and her breathes were lighter.

After a few beats, she heard the distinct sound of flushing of a toilet, realizing for the first time that she wasn’t alone. She attempted to collect herself, but it wasn’t fast enough before a woman emerged from the stall spotting Jamie hunched over the sink. Jamie quickly straightened her posture trying to seem nonchalant as the beautiful young woman tentatively approached the adjacent faucet. Her piercing blue eyes were filled with genuine concern.

“Are you all right?” The young woman asked. Judging from her American accent, Jamie assumed she was a tourist visiting for the party.

“I’m fine. Just not a huge fan of this sort of thing.” Jamie confessed meeting the woman's gaze from the mirror above the sinks.

The young blonde eyed Jamie curiously before turning on the tap to wash her hands. “Not a fan of parties?”

Jamie laughed, feeling a smidgeon of happiness for the first time that evening. “Ha, no. Nothin’ against parties. Loads against the loathsome institution of marriage.” 

The woman dried her hands, tossing away the disposable towel. She tucked a falling strand of her golden hair behind her ear before turning to face Jamie.

“You’ve been married before?”

It was subtle, but her demeanor shifted from bubbly to pensive. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes darted back and forth as if she was waging an internal battle.

Jamie released a bitter laugh, shaking her head no. “Not in the cards for me. At least not until the laws get more progressive allowing me to marry who I fancy.” A look of understanding passed across the young woman’s face. “But, my parents were married. Long time ago. Things didn’t end well for them. Nor for myself nor my brothers.” Jamie didn't know why she was being honest with this stranger. It just felt like the right thing to do in that moment. Truthfully, she felt better saying the words aloud to someone that didn’t know her well. Someone who wasn’t quick to judge her.

“W-why didn’t it work out?” The American asked. Her voice cracking, filled to the brim with emotions. Something about it resonated with Jamie. Beckoned her to continue.

“Same thing that happens to most people. They ended up gettin’ divorced. Oldest story in the book. Two fools standin' in front of all the friends and family they’ve got makin’ promises of everlastin’ love. To cherish, to honor, to _obey_.” The last word was laced with venom. She locked eyes with the blonde expecting to see confusion, or worst disgust. Instead, much to her surprise, she was meet with a captive audience hanging on her every word, fully enthralled.

“Then happy love turns dark.” Jamie continued, “Before they know it, the entire relationship boils down to one thing. Ownership. Each and every day becomes an endless cycle of quid pro quo, until _finally_ someone snaps. Decides they can’t do it anymore. Then they split up and _poof_ , just like that an entire family goes up in flames. Leavin’ the products of those marital transitions, the children, alone in the ashes to fend for themselves.”

Jamie fought back the tears welling in her eyes as she relived her childhood trauma. It seemed she wasn’t the only one affected by her confession. The striking young blonde was silent also, taking in every last word. Jamie noticed her eyes were glazed over as if lost deep in her own inner turmoil. Before Jamie could open her mouth to apologize for upsetting her, the young woman blinked in rapid succession erasing all evidence of conflict.

“I’m sorry that was your experience. It sounds just awful." The blonde began, "You’re right, you know. Love is not about ownership. It shouldn’t be so easily confused. Especially for two people entering a lifelong commitment.”

She felt the young woman’s intense gaze boring into the depths of her very soul, echoing the sentiment Jamie has long held there about love and marriage. Never in her entire life, has she heard another person voice her own shared sentiments about love so eloquently. So perfectly sincere.

“Yeah.” Jamie managed to croak out before dry swallowing the lump in the back of her throat.

The woman managed a small smile in return before moving to exit their private sanctuary. Before she could fully register what was happening, Jamie called out to her.

“Jamie.”

The young woman paused. Her hand centimeters from the door handle as she pivoted her body back meeting Jamie’s gaze. Jamie licked her lips as her brain registered what just happened.

“I-I’m Jamie, that is.” She clarified completely transfixed by the beautiful and complex woman whose eyeline flickered downwards towards her lips for just a fraction of a second.

“Dani.” Jamie’s heart fluttered in her chest. Her mind replaying the name, memorizing every sweet syllable. Dani flashed a toothy smile, one that must have matched the goofy grin plastered over Jamie’s face. After staring for a few beats, Dani made her exit leaving Jamie alone to collect her thoughts and calm the rapid pounding in her chest.

After exiting the loo, Jamie plopped into her chair next to Owen who was sitting alone at their assigned table nursing his second ale.

“Well, that must have been one luxurious loo.” He commented with a smirk.

“What do you mean?” Jamie asked.

“Not only were you gone for nearly half the party but you return back with an actual smile on your face.”

As if in disbelief herself, Jamie reflectively reached for her own cheeks. Touching her own upturned lips.

“If you must know why-” Jamie began.

“-I must know. Insist even.” Owen said, leaning on his hand starting attentively at Jamie. Her cheeks burning under his scrutiny which only made her friend’s smile widen.

“I met someone.”

Owen’s jaw dropped in surprise. “Jamie! You sly dog. Tell me everything! Who is she? Point her out!”

Jamie didn’t see Dani, but rather heard her voice approaching from behind. The melodic sound triggered giddy acrobats to summersault in the pit of her stomach.

“Ok, ok mom but can’t it wait until after?”

“Nonsense Danielle-”

The nonexistent performers halted the instant Jamie registered the second voice accompanying Dani. Her previous warm and fuzzy feelings squashed by the icy dread coursing through her veins with the realization that Dani’s mother was the mother of the bride.

“-They are right here doing nothing. Owen, can we have a word with you and the florist?”

Owen and Jamie stood up from their seats turning to face the two women.

“Of course, Mrs. Clayton. What can we do for you and the lovely bride to be?”

The new sinking feeling radiating from her chest outward reached an all-time low as the word “bride” registered along with the fact that Jamie was just trashing the entire the sanctity of marriage to the bride herself only a few minutes ago. Not to mention she was just entertaining the possibility of a blossoming crush.

She wished long and hard in those few moments of awkward silence as Dani’s eyes locked onto hers that the earth would just open up and swallow her whole saving her from further embarrassment. Sadly, it did not. Jamie was never gifted with a lick of good fortune.

“Well,” Mrs. Clayton began, clearly oblivious to Jamie’s gay panicking and the look of shock on her daughter’s face. “I was just mentioning to my daughter that you two are available to assist with her wedding preparations."

The young blonde seemed to recover quicker than Jamie did. Dani extended her hand towards her. Jamie took her hand shaking it gently. It was soft and warm.

“My mom was just telling me you have a gift for flower arrangements.” Dani said with a shaky voice. Jamie felt an ounce of relief she wasn’t the only one affected. She held onto Dani’s hand a few beats longer than she should have, but then again Dani didn’t seem eager to let go either. It was as if she too needed the touch to keep her grounded.

“Mhmm, own my own shop and everthin’” Jamie managed to mutter just before Dani released her hand. She silently cursed herself for missing the contact the instant the bride to be let go.

Thankfully, her dear friend and Dani’s mother were both oblivious to whatever moment the two of them just had. Owen carried on as if nothing earth shattering just happened. He simply shook Dani’s hand for an appropriate amount of time and then took the lead securing their business deal. Jamie heard herself promise to bring over floral arrangements for the Claytons to appraise in a week’s time during Owen’s meal tasing session. Jamie was simply stunned, trying and failing miserably to not fixate on Dani. The beautiful woman whom she was vulnerable with, whom she connected with on a molecular level. The bride, who despite being promised to another, was staring at her with hopeless desperation plastered across her face and pain swimming in her cerulean eyes. Jamie’s heart clenched as she fought the urge to say something, anything to make this all better. But she didn’t get the chance. The very moment the plans were solidified, Mrs. Clayton whisked her daughter away, dragging her by the elbow towards another gaggle of people.

Jamie’s stomach churned. She slumped into her seat next to Owen, downing his remaining pint of lager in one go. She relinquished the empty mug, asking him to fetch them thirds. He eyed her curiously with a single raised eyebrow before marching off in silence towards the bar. Jamie sighed knowing full well a barrage of questions was in her future upon Owen’s return. Her eyes wandered around the room, eventually settling on Dani. Drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Her nausea worsening as she continued to watch Dani’s mother parade her around like a show dog.

A young man appeared next to Dani, placing his hand on the small of her back. An intense wave of nausea crashed into her from the site of Dani’s fiancé leaning into to kiss her. She was spared from the actual visual of Dani kissing someone else by the thud of two steins settling on the wooden table pulling Jamie from her trance. Much to her mercy, she avoided Owen’s questioning by downing half the beer in one slow swig and from the announcement that dinner was about to be served. The staff proceeded to deliver meals from the kitchen while select guests of honor gave speeches about the happy couple. She was too sick to her stomach to even entertain the idea of eating food when Dani’s fiancé began regaling the crowd with the full tale of their entire relationship.

The more details he divulged, the more Jamie understood why Dani resonated her own cynical sentiment about love and marriage. He proudly boasted how he repeatedly asked her out until he eventually wore her down enough to say yes, which sadly seemed to be a continued theme throughout their relationship. With a smile on his face, he bragged that Dani’s own mother was on his side, pushing Dani right into his open arms. A deep saddenness took root in Jamie’s bones at the tragedy of it all.

Dani was trapped in this eternal relationship by the very people who claimed to love her most.

The light and sparkling eyes from the woman in the bathroom were nowhere to be found on Dani’s face. There sat a woman with dulled expression, lifeless, as her future life partner rambled on and an on about their future plans, which Jamie suspected were _his_ plans imposed into to Dani through repeated pestering. Jamie clenched her fists under the cover of the tablecloth as her blood began to boil. Only when Dani’s roaming eyes settled upon her did Jamie calm down. A tiny spark of life returned to Dani’s eyes as they stared at one another, finding comfort in each other’s gaze. A small sad smile passed across Dani’s face. Her look of pure misery tugged at Jamie’s heart strings.

When Eddie’s speech was finally over, Jamie made a break for it, excusing herself out into the back alley for a smoke. She leaned back against the cool brick, allowing the nicotine coursing through her body to settle her emotional turmoil. The raging fog in her mind dissipating with each puff of tobacco.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

Jamie was surprised to see anyone else in the alley, let alone a very disheveled and out of sorts Dani. Dani leaned next to Jamie, silently asking for the cigarette with her open palm.

“Uh, sure.” Jamie said as she passed it over. Dani took a long drag.

From the closer angle, it appeared that Dani’s eyes were redder than before. The skin under her eyes seemed puffy almost like she was recently crying.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Dani asked abruptly pulling Jamie from her troubled thoughts.

“What?” Jamie asked completely stunned by the pivot in conversation.

“I-I want- I _need_ to get out of here.” Her voice was desperate, laced with urgency. Jamie snapped out of her own inner conflict, focusing on giving Dani what she needed.

“I know just the place.” Jamie uttered as a plausible solution came to her. She waved at Dani as a signal to follow her out of the alley and onto the busy streets of London. They walked together in silence thick with tension. It was consuming, strangling even, as it took its hold over Jamie. Subconsciously, she picked up her stride desperate to get to the bottom of whatever happened to Dani.

They arrived at the Leafling a few blocks later. Jamie unlocked the door to her flower shop, leaving the closed sign undisturbed as she led Dani into the back workshop. It was a fairly inhospitable room, freezing and littered with floral trimmings. Ironically, this was the very room where Jamie crafted all of her flower arrangements. Jamie offered Dani the only seat in the room, a tall warped wooden stool. Dani thanked her for the seat as she slumped into it. Her warm breath misting in the frigid air. She crossed her arms trying to conceal her shivering. Jamie bolted for the closet, grabbing her thickest jacket settling it over Dani’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asked breaking the lingering tension with her words.

“I-uh. I ended it. The engagement, that is.”

It took every bit of will power she had left to remain standing up right. “Jesus, Dani. Just now?” Dani nodded yes.

Jamie was overcome with guilt. “Look if this was about what I said-”

“-It is and it isn’t,” Dani began. “What you said, all of it, is how I’ve felt this whole time. Repressing it really, to make everyone else happy. But the truth is, I never saw the harm in it until you came along.” Dani looked at her with something that resembled adoration. “All of this. The dating, the engagement, the plans for a house and 2.5 kids it just happened to me. It’s like I’ve been living and planning someone else’s life _for years._ The more I think about it the more I realized Eddie isn’t who I want to be with for the rest of my life. None of this is what I want for my life. I don’t want someone to mold me or constantly control me. That’s _not_ love. That’s not a partnership, and that’s certainly not what marriage should be.”

Dani began visibly shaking after finishing her passionate speech. Whether it was from the cold room or her emotional breakdown was unclear. Either way, Jamie stood there stunned as she digested everything this brazen, brave, and beautiful woman just confessed. Soon, her feet moved of their own accord closer to Dani, succumbing to the overwhelming urge to help her in any way possible. Jamie stood beside her, rubbing soothing circles along her back.

“Is this ok?” Jamie whispered.

Dani sniffled back tears. She rested her head on Jamie’s shoulder nodding yes against her body. Jamie wrapped her arm around Dani holding her close as the tears fell.

“You deserve so much better than that. I may not know you well, but I can tell you’re a force to be reckoned with not someone to tie down. I know it hurts now, but in the end, you’ll be better for it. Who knows, maybe you’ll meet someone much better suited to love you for exactly who you are.”

Dani pulled away looking at Jamie with something simmering in her eyes. It wasn’t sadness, nor anger. It looked an awful lot like hope.

“You know anyone like that?” Dani asked with a curious grin that bordered on flirtatious.

“I just might.”

* * *

  
_Ten Years Later…_

Owen loudly cleared his throat effectively ushering the attention of everyone in the room.

“And now a toast.” He began, raising his flute of champagne while the rest of the guest followed suite. Everyone, that is, except Jamie who proceeded to discreetly sip her drink to calm her nerves. Soon, she felt a warm hand lie over top of hers. When she looked up, she was met with a pair of blue and adoring eyes. Dani brushed lightly against her fingers, pausing to fiddle with Jamie’s golden claddagh ring, the one she surprised Jamie with a few weeks ago.

“Now it is my duty as best man to roast my dear friend to crispy perfection, purely out of love. But I’m sure simply being at an engagement party, especially her own, is making her a nervous wreck. In fact, Jamie hates engagement parties so much, the last time she was at one she ran away with the bride. So, I hate to be the harbinger of bad news, but I need to be honest in telling you there will be no roasting of Jamie this evening.”

The ending sentiment was followed by an audible grumble of disappointment from the crowd. Owen basked in the response, clearly pleased with himself before continuing.

“But in all seriousness, you two have come such a long way. I’ve never met another couple that truly loves one another quite the way you to do. Openly and honestly in every way imaginable. I think I speak for all of us when I say, Jamie, love, you owe me the biggest thank you for dragging you to an engagement party kicking and screaming a little over a decade ago. Otherwise, you may never have met our dear Dani and we'd all be at the pub watching football right now.”

Laughter erupted from the crowd. Jamie rolled her eyes as she laughed along with her guests and fiancée. When the laughter finally died down, Owen raised his flute a little higher.

“Cheers to the blissful couple and the wonderful best friend that meddled in your love lives.”

Jamie took a swig of champagne basking in Owen’s heartfelt, yet self-serving speech. She tightened her grip on her glass rising from her seat. The murmur among the guest died down in an instant.

She took one last a deep breath to steady herself.

“I guess that’s my queue to say a few words.” Jamie began. She glanced over at Owen. “Firstly, thank you, for the millionth time Owen for always lookin’ out for me. None of us would be here today if it wasn’t for you.” Owen wiped away fakes tears as moved by her deep sentiment. She chuckled at her best friend’s antics before turning her attention to her bride to be. “Dani, my love. The real reason we are here today, is because of you. You had the courage to fight for the life you wanted. To step away from the things you didn’t want. And I am thankful each and every day you chose to share your beautiful life with me. You chose to face the brightest days and darkest nights together. You wake up every day choosing to lay your head on my shoulder when you’re feeling down, to make coffee in the morning even though it’s always terrible, and to remind me to pay the water bill on time every single month knowin’ full well I will forget when the time comes round. Most importantly, we have this mutual understandin’ to just let one another be. You understand, as I do, that to love someone is to be utterly selfless. To care for them as they are, not to mold them into somethin’ you want them to be. And that’s how I know marryin’ you is the right thing to do. Because I can’t imagine any other way to live besides continuin’ to live with you, just the way you are.”

Jamie’s heart swelled as Dani looked at her with that loving smile reserved for just her. In that moment, Jamie knew she was the luckiest person on the planet.

“To Dani.”

Jamie took another swig of the bubbling golden liquid before taking her seat next to Dani.

The crowd applauded and then immediately started clinking their glasses together as a request for the couple of honor to smooch. Jamie happily obliged, leaning in to kiss Dani eliciting a round of hooting and hollering from their friends and family. Jamie hardly noticed the ruckus around her. All she focused on was Dani losing herself in the moment. Just as the kiss started to get heated, Dani pulled away.

“If we keep this up, we are going to have to leave our own party.” Dani whispered in between labored breathes. Jamie whined in protest.

“But after… ” Dani continued with a devilish smirk causing Jamie to perk up.

“After?” Jamie purred as less than decent thoughts flooded her mind.

“Yes, _after_. It’s just you and me.”

Jamie brushed the tip of her nose against Dani’s, ghosting across her lips before leaning in for another kiss. “Me and you. I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to nessianarcheron for whom this story was written for. I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this! I would love to know you're thoughts and feelings!
> 
> As always, feel free to yell at me to write Damie content by commenting below or hit me up with prompts on tumblr @Please-Return-To-Villanelle.


End file.
